Those Brown Eyes
by keke wonder
Summary: "...When I looked into his big brown eyes I could see exactly how deep his feelings ran for me." ONESHOT A fluff with Jacob and Bella.


Another one-shot from me :D Jacob/Bella of course!

It was inspired by a song again, called Brown eyes by destiny's child. As soon and I heard the first verse I was immediately inspired. Its really just a bunch of flashbacks, and some dialogue from present day, but I hope you enjoy!

Rated M For some mature content.

**It was another spring afternoon, The crisp wind was blowing in from the window, and the sound of kids running around drifted through the air.**

**I sighed. It was days like this that I loved so much. It reminded me of the very first time I met him.**

_It was early April, and I just transfered to La push High school._

_My Father Charlie got a great job promotion, something that he couldn't turn down, and I refused to be the cause of making him miss out on a great opportunity._

_So reluctantly, we made the small move from Forks to Reservation._

_Don't get me wrong, the people here were friendly, and I loved the culture and the close bonds they all shared with each other, It just seemed like we were out of place. The ackward family from Forks._

_That's exactly how I felt walking around the school this morning. I was so lost, I wanted to just crawl into a corner and cry. And the kids here, Not so friendly as the rest of the tribe. They didn't like the idea of a __**hokwat **__coming in, learning their traditions, ruining their land and such. So no one bothered to help me._

_I felt a rough shove at my shoulder, effectively knocking my backpack off my arm, all the contents flying everywhere._

_"Watch where your going new girl." The boy spat at me._

_I ignored the quiet laughter I heard around me, blushing deeply as I bent down to pick up my things, tears burning in the back of my eye's._

_In my frantic attempt to pick up everything, I noticed a russet hand pick up one of my notebooks that was further away. I looked up and was met with the most beautiful, heart stopping brown eyes. He had long flowing hair that reached to the middle of his back, he looked like he was about 6'7 if not taller, and had a sunny smile that put the sun to shame._

_"Hey, this yours?" He asked._

_I gave him a timid smile and slowly took the book, "Yes, thank you."_

_I stuffed that in my bag and he helped me stand up._

_"I'm Jacob. Jacob black."_

_"I-I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."_

_"Pleasure is all mine Bella."_

_I smiled and bit my lip, blushing even more._

_"So what class are you headed to? Are you a Senior?"_

_"Um, Yes. I'm not to sure where to go. Would you mind helping me?" I asked, quietly._

_He smiled again, almost blinding me, "Sure, let me see your Schedule."_

_I pulled it out if my pocket and handed it to him. He studied it for a few moments, before scaring the crap out of me._

_"Cool!" He exclaimed, loudly. "You have most of my classes, except for third and fourth period. So come on, First class is Ms. Needsaman ."_

_"Ms. Needsaman?" I asked, shocked, trailing behind him. "Is that a real name?"_

_He laughed, "No. Her name is Ms. Wonneman, But she's so evil. She needs to get laid."_

_I giggled quietly, and followed him the rest of the way like a little puppy. Which I pretty much was compared to him._

_..._

_Jacob showed me to the rest of my classes after second period and left me on my own, since we had no more classes together, and I had to admit, I really missed him being with me. There was just something about him...How he accepted me so easily, the way his brown eyes always held this look of confidence, and just his outermost sunnyness. There was no way you could be around him and not smile._

_Right now it was lunch. And I was really considering eating in a bathroom stall until I heard..._

_"Hey Bella! Over here!" Jacob yelled._

_My ears perked up and I searched the way his voice come from, seeing him wave me over, entusiastically. I sped walked over there, feeling everyones eyes on me,_

_"Hi Jacob." I greeted timidly, as I sat in a empty spot next to him._

_"Guys, this is my new friend Isabella. Bella, this is Quil and Embry, My two dumb bestfriends."_

_"Dumb? Who are you calling dumb, Black? I'm not on third grade reading levels like you." Embry, I think said._

_"Yeah and I'm not dumb either. I'm just the good looking one." Quil said, picking up my hand and kissing it. "Very nice to meet you Isabella."_

_I blushed yet again. "Y-you can just call me Bella. I prefer that better."_

_"Bella it is then!" He declared, then they started having their own conversation, while I just sat in there, smiling, and occasionally laughing._

_Maybe life in La push wouldn't be so bad after all._

**I smiled at that memory. I can still remember all the good times me, Jacob, Quil and Embry had that year. It was the best year of my life. And it was the year my life changed forever.**

_The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months._

_We had all graduated in the late June, and now we were making the most out of the summer._

_"Isabella if your ass isn't out this house in ten seconds, I will personally come up there and drag you out myself!" Jacob yelled, through the front door. "One...Two..."_

_"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, jeez!" I said running down the stairs nearly tripping, but Jacob caught me of course._

_"Sometimes I really do believe that you were born with two left feet." He chuckled._

_I smacked his arm and smiled, "Shut up. Come on, aren't Quil and Em waiting for us?"_

_"I thought I told you they cancelled?"_

_"What? Why?"_

_He shrugged, putting the car in drive and pulling out of my driveway._

_"They've been acting so weird lately... Whenever I tell them that me and you made plans, their all of a sudden busy. Do you know whats going on?"_

_"Beats me. Think they're in the closet?"_

_Jacob barked out a laugh, "Now wouldn't that be a surprise! I'm telling them you said that too."_

_I giggled and we drove the rest of the way to the beach in silence. Once we got there, I grabbed my towel and Jacob took hold of my hand. I smiled at our intertwined fingers. It felt so natural, so good to feel his warm hand in mine. We found our regular spot down by a peice of white drift wood, and sprawled out next to each other, still holding hands._

_I closed my eyes, feeling the sun beat down on skin. It was a rare day, and whenever it was like this me and the guys took advantage of it._

_"I like you Bella." Jacob said, breaking the silence._

_I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him, "Well I like you too Jacob. I didn't think friends were suppose to hate each other, so thanks for clearing that up."_

_He smirked and faced me too, "Shut up, smart-ass. I mean, _really _like you."_

_"I _really _like you too... What are you getting at Jake?"_

_He sighed, "I swear you are so dense sometimes... What I'm saying is, I don't like you as a friend Bella. You mean so much more to me. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and clumsy as hell, but we all have flaws." He chuckled. "Your the woman of my dreams Bells. I can't help the way I feel."_

_I could feel myself sitting there like a idiot, staring at him with my mouth wide open._

_Did he really just say that?_

_He brows furrowed and he groaned covering his face. "And you don't feel the same way. Great. Way to fuck up a friendship Black..."_

_"I like you too Jacob." I finally blurted out. "More than a friend I mean."_

_He lowered his hands and stared at me with those penetrating brown eyes. His gaze was so intense, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. His eyes showed just how elated, how relieved he was. They also showed me exactly how deep his feelings ran for me._

_"Really Bella? Don't just say that because I said it." He asked, placing a hand on my cheek._

_"I'm not, I can't help the way I feel either Jacob. But I didn't think you would want-"_

_He cut me off by pressing his soft, warm lips to mine. I felt something change in me that day._

_And that was the mark of a beautiful relationship._

**Everything with me and Jacob from then on was as easy as breathing. He took me out on my very first date and we got close very fast after that. The way we held each other, the he way kissed me, especially the way he looked at me told me everything would always be perfect. But nothings ever perfect. Specifically one day. This day, we had our very first fight, and made love for the first time.**

_"Bella! Bella slow down and let me explain!" Jacob yelled after me._

_I just kept running, tears streaming down my face. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm._

_"Let go Jacob, I need to go home!"_

_"Honey, its not what you thought. If you just let me-"_

_"How could you possibly explain to me why your tongue was down that girls throat Jacob?" I sobbed. "Did she need help getting something off her lips?"_

_"Bells-"_

_"Don't Bells me! This is over Jacob Black!"_

_I turned around and sprinted to my truck, before I could look at his face, his eyes and be reeled back in. When I got home Charlie wasn't there so I ran straight up to my room, curled up on the bed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed._

_I couldn't believe my first love, the man I trusted with my life, cheated on me._

_The picture of him and that girl sitting at the beach, at OUR spot looking so cozy together, made me sick to my stomach. _

_I thought Jacob loved me, even though we had never said it. I could see it._

_I could see it in those eyes that told me everything._

_A sound outside my window, startled me out of my hysteria for a minute. I listened closely, and faintly hear someone muttering curse words. I froze in fear. Were we being robbed?_

_I slowly got up and reached in my drawer for a bottle of mace that Charlie made sure I had at all times. I hid by my desk so the guy couldn't see me. I heard my window creak open, and started shaking in fear when I heard to feet hit the floor._

_"Be-"_

_"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled out, jumping from my spot, realizing it was Jake alittle too late._

_"AHH FUCK BELLA!" He screamed, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that mad at me!"_

_"Oh god, Jacob I am so sorry! I thought you were a burgular! Stay here, I'll get you something to wash your eyes out with."_

_I rushed to my bathroom and grabbed a washrag, wetting it with cold water, and placing it in Jacobs hand. He immediatly put it in his eyes and we sat in a ackward silence. Which never happened between us._

_"Your eyes feel any better?" I asked, quietly after awhile._

_He took the cloth off his eyes and blinked a couple times. They were red, but nothing to bad._

_"Yeah. Bella, I came here to explain. Please just hear me out. Please. If you still want to end things afterwards I won't fight you._

_I didn't say anything and he went on._

_"That girl you saw me with, that was Leah. She's the daughter of an old family friend, and we were close when we were kids. Her Dad Harry just had a heartattack, and she needed someone to talk to. I didn't kiss her baby, she kissed me. I swear."_

_I searched his eyes for any traces of a lie and when I couldn't find anything I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"I'm sorry I maced you." I mumbled into his broad chest._

_He kissed the side of my head, "Its okay. Am I forgiven? I promise i'll never let anything stupid like that happen again." _

_"I believe you Jake."_

_He pulled me back alittle and pressed his lips to mine, gently, unsure. I just pressed mine more firmly to his, and he got the message pretty soon. He held me by the thighs, easily lifting me and moving so he was now hovering over me. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he disconnected his lips from mine._

_"Wait Bells," He panted. "Are you sure about this? I mean after we just had a huge fight?"_

_"I want you to make love to me Jacob. I love you."_

_His eyes widened, and he gaped at me._

_"You love me?" He studdered._

_I blushed alittle, "Yeah..."_

_Soon he broke out into one of his sunny smiles, and kissed me roughly._

_"I love you too honey!"_

_I giggled and he took off his shirt from my earlier request, and pressed his lips to mine once again. I felt his warm hands slip up my shirt and under my bra, softly cupping my chest. I moaned and arched into his touch. While he played with my chest, I roamed my hands up his torso and pulled the rubber band holding his hair. It cascaded down over his shoulder and he moaned when I massaged his scalp._

_We seperated for another moment just to get the rest of our clothes off and once we were fully naked, we took the chance to roam each others bodies. Surprisingly, I didn't feel timid or embarressed at all. I trusted Jacob._

_"Your so beautiful." He whispered, "So beautiful."_

_I smiled and kissed him, "So are you."_

_He chuckled and reached for something off the bed. When he came back up he dangled a condom in my face._

_"Always come prepared."_

_I giggled and he captured my lips once again. I heard the foil on the condom tear, and felt him gently shudder as he put it on._

_"You know I might not last long Bella." He said, actually sounding shy. "This is my first time."_

_I lifted his head back up, "Its my first time too. We don't have to get it right, thats why there's always other chances."_

_He smiled and I felt him align up with my center._

_"Tell me to stop whenever you feel like it if it hurts, Okay?"_

_I nodded. "I love you." I said softly._

_"I love you more." With that he slowly began to push his way in. I felt a burning pain but also_

_pleasure. I squeaked and he froze._

_"You okay?" He asked in a broken voice._

_"I-I'm fine keep going..."_

_He did, even slower this time and paused again once he was sheathed inside me, Muttering a few curse words. "God, your so tight... We still good?" I nodded. "Want me to stop?" _

_"No..."_

_"I'm going to go nice and slow." He reassured, kissing me tenderly._

_And he stayed true to his word._

_His thrust were so sweet and slow that my heart swelled with love for him. He would occasionally, kiss and massage my shoulders and neck as he slowly drove me insane._

_"Oh jacob..." His strokes gently rubbed over a sensitive again and again, and I couldn't describe the amount of pleasure I was feeling. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach begging to be released._

_"Honey...I don't think I'm going to last much longer...You feel so good. " He groaned._

_"Jacob...Jacob... Feels so good." When I said this, his hand reached between us and softly rubbed my love button._

_I gasped as my orgasm washed over me with such a force that had me screaming and my back arching off the bed as I coated him with my love._

_"OH god JACOB!" I yelled out._

_He never stopped his slow pace, as my walls tightened around him, making him groan loudly._

_"Fuck...I'm so close honey..." He moaned. " Can I go alittle bit faster?" I barely managed to nod. I felt his pace pick up slightly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Bella!" He yelled and spilled his love for me into the condom. He pressed his lips to mine, swallowing both of our moans of pleasure._

_Once he was spent, He discarded the condom and collapsed next to me._

_"I love you so much Isabella swan. I'll never get tired of saying that."_

_I smiled, sleepily. "And I love you too Jacob Black."_

**"Bella! What are you doing?" My husband yelled. "We have to go!"**

**He came barging into our room, with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw the tears running down my face, his big brown eyes filled with concern**

**"Hey, whats wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asked coming to sit next to me, stroking my hair.**

**I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Just remembering when we were younger."**

**Jacob smiled, "You say that like it was ages ago. We're only twenty six Bella, jeez."**

**I giggled and sat up, kissing him softly.**

**"You know I love you right?"**

**"Mmm, I would hope so. I love you too." He bent down and kissed my protruding belly. "And Daddy loves you too."**

**He looked up and I saw exactly how much he love his family.**

**Me and Jacob weren't a perfect couple, no one was. But we shared a bond no one could break. Ever since I first met him, I knew we would be together one day.**

**How?**

**Those brown eyes.**

**Those brown eyes told me so.**


End file.
